Confessions, Confessions
by KitsuneKMC
Summary: Confessions, Confessions is a show that anime characters go on to confess their deepest, darkest secrets. Lots of insanity goes on around so BEWARE!


**Confessions, Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **& I never will. You should thank God for that.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm KitsuneK from KitsuneKMC and I actually wrote a story! Reviews are welcome. Flames are not. & go easy on me… I just started. **Oh, and just so people know, I have Confessions, Confessions with the cast of Naruto next! And there are more anime shows I want to do Confessions, Confessions on! I haven't exactly thought about what other shows besides Naruto to do yet so suggestions are also welcome!**

Confession Time with the Cast of….

Yu Yu Hakusho

Akio nii-chan: Hello! Welcome to our show, Confessions, Confessions, I am your hostAkio nii-chanand today, oh boy, have we got a show for you! On our show today is the famous cast of….. Yu Yu Hakusho! Let's see what they have to confess today!

youdontseethislineyoudontseethislineyoudontseethislineyoudontseethisline

Akio nii-chan: So, here we are with the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho! What do you guys have to confess today?

Hiei: Hn… well… uh… I….

Kurama: My hair's not really red! It's… PINK! #takes off wig#

Audience: Gasp!

Hiei: And… my hairs not really black… OR spiky! It's…. it's…

Akio nii-chan: Yes? Yes?

Hiei: It's….. Blonde! And…. It's curled! #Barbie Girl song starts playing#

Akio nii-chan: Oh my! Wow… that's uh… very nice! #touches hair# It's soft! Hey! Why don't _I_ have soft hair! I WANT SOFT HAIR! Oops… was that out loud? Hehe… No one heard that! Okay, anyone else have anything to share?

Yusuke: I'm not really all that tough! That's really my stunt double doing all my fights!

Audience: Gasp! No!

Yusuke: Yes! It's true! And I like to skip in fields of pretty flowers!

Kuwabara: Me too! And I wear skirts and play with Ken dolls!

Audience: Eww….

Akio nii-chan: Right. Why exactly do you play with Ken dolls?

Kuwabara: He's… hunky! He's my HERO! #takes out Ken doll# It's okay Ken, they're not really mocking you! I'll always love you!

Keiko: It's okay Kuwabara.

Akio nii-chan: Keiko! Do you have anything you want to confess today?

Keiko: NO! I've got nothing! Really! I swear!

Audience: Boo!

Akio nii-chan: C'mon Keiko, we know you're hiding something!

Keiko: Well… I… wait, NO! I don't have ANY secrets!

Akio nii-chan: Keiko… it's alright. We're here to laugh at your secr- I mean, help you cope with your insecurities. It's fine.

Keiko: Oh, alright. I guess it's okay… You see… my biggest dream is… to…

Akio nii-chan: You can do it! You can tell us!

Keiko: I've always wanted… to shave my mustache!

Akio nii-chan: Uh… what? I don't see a mustache…

Keiko: That's because… they cover it with a ton of make up! This isn't even my real face!

Akio nii-chan: ….

Keiko: Do you want to see my real face?

Yusuke: Ugh! NO! You're so UGLY! AAHHHH! NOT HER FACE AGAIN! IT'S HIDEOUS! #gets into fetal position in the cornerUgly Girl song starts playing#

Keiko: #sob# I just wanted you to LOVE me!

Yusuke: I don't hear voices. I don't hear voices. I don't hear voices….

Akio nii-chan: Um… we'll take a short break and after this, we'll see more confessions from our favorite stars!

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Akio nii-chan: Alright! We're back! Now, we're going to hear more confessions from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho! Hmm… we seem to be missing a member…

#car flies through the wall#

Yukina: Yo! Am I late? What up homies?

Akio nii-chan: Yukina! There you are! I was wondering who was missing! Do you have any confessions you want to share with us today?

Yukina: Uh… well, y'see… I'm not really that "sweet" Yukina that you see on Yu Yu Hakusho. In fact, I HATE birds! Jeez… they're so annoying wit their chirping! After we did those episodes with the gang saving me from that butt ugly man, I shot em! And I ate em for lunch! I'm just not like that character, you dig? My homedogs here were fine wit that but… hell, the director was just an ass bout it! So I shot him too! Didn't hear anymore yapping from him no more. Don't hear him at all nowadays… Makes me wonder if he's really doin' his job! Okay, don't want to git carried away with it now… I guess that's all I need to confess. looks at watch Damn… the time has sure gotten by fast! I gotta roll! See ya!

#drives out through the wall#

Akio nii-chan: ….

Audience: …

Cast of YYH: ……

Hiei: I like bunny wabbits! #everyone looks over# Uh….. look! Lumpy oranges are invading Earth! You didn't see ANYTHING! #digs a hole to who knows where# I'm going to China! #digging a hole to China#

Akio nii-chan: Looks like he's confessed everything…

Kurama: She… she… she killed the birds! She killed the birds! Hehe… hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #laughs like a maniac# #twitches#

Koenma and Botan: Oh good! We're here! Are we late?

Akio nii-chan: Um… not at all except Yukina became a gangster, Hiei dug to China, and Keiko's face isn't really real…

Koenma: Great!

Botan: I guess we didn't miss much then!

Akio nii-chan: Wonderful! Since everyone else is coping with their uh… problems, would you guys like to share?

Koenma and Botan: Sure!

Koenma: Um… Botan, you start first.

Botan: Don't be so polite, we are friends after all, you start!

Koenma: No, no, it's fine. You start!

Botan: Oh, I insist you start…. #brings out a bat#

Koenma: Okay! I'll start!

Akio nii-chan: Awesome! You go ahead!

Koenma(BTW, he's in his teenage form): You see… I…. have a My Little Pony! I like to brush its hair EVERY day! I also have a nail polish set and I LOVE doing my nails! And I LOVE Britney Spears (no offense to Britney Spears lovers) and I LOVE BACKSTREET BOYS (no offense to BSB lovers)! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! #screeching like a fangirl#

Akio nii-chan: That's just peachy! Alright now… you can stop screaming!

Koenma: AAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T STOP! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Security Guard: We're going to have to remove you from the set if you don't stop screaming!

Koenma: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Security Guard: Okay boys, take him away! Oh and bring out the strait jacket!

Akio nii-chan: Botan? Would you like to share now?

Botan: fidgets Oh um… fantastic! Where should I start?

_10 minutes later..._

Akio nii-chan: Anytime now...

Botan: You know what! I can't put up this act any longer! I HATE BEING HAPPY! I'm the grim reaper for Pete's sake! I'm EMO! I cut myself and I'm depressed! Why won't anyone care! You people suck! This show sucks! THE WORLD SUCKS! **WE ALL SUCK**!

Kuwabara: Just let it out, honey. Let it ALL out. Let out your emo-ness!

Botan: Aw shut up! You know what people call you? People call you Kuwabaka so just shut up and leave me alone! Emos hate you more than they hate themselves!

Kuwabara: This is what I get for supporting you! I can NOT believe this!

Audience: We can…

Kuwabara: Well, you know what!

Botan: What?

Kuwabara: I don't know! I was asking you to see if YOU knew!

Akio nii-chan: I guess that concludes the show! Until next time…

Kuwabara: Wait! I have more feelings to share!

Akio nii-chan: Security, we have another wacko… God I hate my job….

Kuwabara: I like rainbows! & butterflies! & sugar! & oh and of course MY KEN DOLL!

Guy from the audience: Boo you suck!

Botan: Thank you! SOMEBODY understands! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!

Guy from the audience: Ew, NO! I HATE EMOS! (no offense!)

Botan: My heart… it's broken…. I need to cut!

Akio nii-chan: #sweatdrops# okay… the director should be saying cut right about now…..

Director: C-c-c… what was that word again…? #shrugs#

Some dude who works on the show: Donut break!

Director: Oh! I love donuts!

Akio nii-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Will the madness ever stop? Will the cast of YYH regain sanity? Whatever happened to Hiei?**

_To be continued? _

KitsuneK: Nope, sorry. Though up next is….. NARUTO! I'll update as soon as I can okay? Don't lose hope on me now!

Kakashi: Hey, is this the set of Confessions, Confessions?

KitsuneK: Yup! Okay peoples, I've got another show to write!

Naruto: #tugs on KitsuneK's shirt# Why is that girl with the red hair eating the couch?

KitsuneK: Kurama! Stop eating the couch! #sigh# Well, I really have to be going now. See you guys next time on Confessions, Confessions!

-NO OFFENSE TO EMOS! Oh and if I insulted you in any way, I'M VERY SORRY! This was just meant to be funny…. I'm sorry if you don't like it…..


End file.
